


Sakura

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rated teen for language, Redemption, Seriously Grim, Stop - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform, Way too many BATIM references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: In which a (former?) Rocket Grunt steals the god of nightmares, accidentally names it after a horror game, ends up in a town that’s not even on the map, bullshits his way into becoming co-professor of said town, and somehow manages to start anew.





	Sakura

The boy had been born into Team Rocket.  His parents weren’t very high up on the chain, but they were still pledged to their work.  And when they had a son, he was trained from a young age. He learned to hide his emotions, to be as useful as he could be.

 

That was years ago.

 

Now, the son was speeding down a country road in a stolen minivan, cursing his inability to say no to a politely delivered request.  Next to him, in the passenger seat, was that stupid darkrai. Fucker refused to go into a pokeball.

 

**_Thank you for rescuing me._ **  The telepathic message startled him out of his thoughts.  He still wasn’t used to that.

 

“You’re welcome, I guess,” he groaned.  Why the hell did this thing have to be so polite?

 

**_You are upset._ **

 

“No fucking shit, Sherlock.”

 

**_I thought you had decided to call me ‘Ink Demon’?_ **

 

“That was-” He cuts himself off.  Darkrai -- or, ‘Ink Demon’ as he was now apparently named -- didn’t need to know that he had insulted him during their first meeting.  He took a deep breath. “I just ditched everything I’ve ever known for you. Can you understand why I’d be just a TINY bit upset?”

 

**_You seem a bit more than a little upset._ **

 

“That was sarcasm.”

 

**_Oh._ **  An awkward pat on the back.   **_This is how humans show reassurance, is it not?_ **

 

“I wouldn’t know, my parents never loved me.”

 

**_That is quite unfortunate.  You seem like a good child._ **

 

“I’m nineteen years old.”

 

**_A child._ **

 

A bit more driving in silence.  Trees were only a blur, and the human was clearly driving well over the speed limit.  Not that anyone was there to notice. There was most likely no civilization for miles.

 

**_May I question as to what our destination is?_ **

 

“I don’t fuckin’ know, my dude.  Not here.” Not where he could be found.  God, he was going to have to change his name, wasn’t he?

 

**_You have other pokemon, do you not?_ **

 

“Car’s not big enough.  And Doll needs water.” He wanted to take them out, he really did.  But while the minivan was large, it wasn’t large enough for two serpents.  Ivy could probably fit - the serperior was abnormally small - but then he’d feel guilty for not letting out his overgrown milotic as well.  Stupid fucking emotions. He wanted to cry.

 

**_It has occured to me that I never asked your name.  I believe it is only proper, as you are my savior._ **

 

He almost said ‘ _ what are you, Sammy Lawrence?’ _ but thought better of it.  Instead:

 

“I got no fuckin’ clue.  Gotta change it. Fuckin’ uh, Grim.  And, uh, what’s a tree… Sakura? Sure, let’s go with that.  Grim Sakura.”

 

**_Why is it important to be named after a tree?_ **

 

“I’m gonna try to pose as a professor or some shit.  Would explain why I have you. Speaking of, are you EVER gonna get in the ball?”

 

**_No._ **

 

“Fuckin’ great.”


End file.
